


In Coming; Call Waiting

by MamaZoom



Category: The Mighty Boosh (TV)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, One Shot, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 11:23:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaZoom/pseuds/MamaZoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Requested by [name withheld] and elaborated on by [name withheld] in a way only she could. Requested "fluffy-ish phone sex" that turned out to be a little comical. Howince NC17 with a side of Zoo-times. Howard misses Vince while he's stuck at home. Boredom leads to a call no one will soon forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Coming; Call Waiting

Howard meandered around the flat; tired, bored and a little aroused. He'd watched Vince getting dressed for work that morning and he'd left him with a smoldering kiss before prancing off out the door.

Normally, he'd sneak the younger man into the men's room when Fossil was preoccupied with kissing up to Bainbridge. But the day before, Fossil had gotten impatient with Howard and fired him; insisting that he'd keep "little Vincey" around because he was, after all, "Mowgli in flares".

He picked up Vince's mobile phone and fingered the buttons. Vince had left it for him (before the kiss) with instructions.

"Don't go through my numbers. Call me if you need anything. Order some take away, yeah? And don't worry; I'll talk some sense into Fossil." And then he leaned in and kissed him--all tongue and teeth--mouth open and wet and impossibly soft and hot.

Howard's cock twitched just thinking about it. He didn't know what number he should call, so he dialed the direct line to Fossil's office, prepared to ask for Vince and demand he come home immediately.

But he was shocked into momentary silence when Vince answered the phone.

"Vince?" he finally managed to choke out.

"Yes?" he purred.

Howard gulped; need starting to take over. "How soon can you be home?"

"I'm still in the middle of trying to get your job back! I can't be everywhere at once! Why, you need something?"

"Yes. You." he waited for Vince's reply.

Vince chuckled, sitting back in Fossil's seat and folding an arm behind his head. "Well..Fossil's gone to discuss your fate with Bainbridge...you and I could--"

"I'm not having phone sex." Howard's voice was harsh in his ear.

"Oh, come on! I've been trying to get you to do this for me for years!" he shrieked. And then, more seductively, added, "You'd like to make me come without touching me. You like feeling powerful, don't you?"

Howard's cock stiffened even more, straining against his cords. "Yes." he croaked, voice thick with lust.

Vince propped his feet up on Fossil's desk, not noticing when his chunky heel hit the intercom button connected to the phone line.

"Then tell me, Howard. Tell me what you'd do to me if I were there." his voice buzzed over the loud speakers, and in Howard's ear--sending shock-waves through both the zoo goers and Howard alike.

"I'd fuck you." Howard said, feeling stupid.

Vince laughed at his awkward friend while the zoo goers howled at his expense. "No! No! Take it slow. It's just like actual sex--I'm going to need a little foreplay."

"Okay, then." Howard's voice was shaky with nerves and need. "I'd...kiss my way down your body..."

"Good, good." Vince's head feel back, resting on the chair. He brought his hand down to stroke his awakening cock.

"...And I'd peel those flares off, slowly, and watch your cock pop out of them as I pull them down."

Vince moaned. "Go on."

Howard's breath hitched at the sound of Vince, clearly loving what he was hearing. "And I'd take you in my mouth, just the tip, slowly, gently."

Vince sighed at the image. "Yes."

"Vince?"

"Yes?"

"Are you touching yourself?"

"Through my trousers."

"Do it properly. I wanna hear the zip go down." he demanded, freeing his own cock and grasping it.

"Yes." Vince said as he freed himself, gasping at the shock of air against sensitive skin.

"Then I'd take you all the way in until I gagged, and suck so hard my cheeks would hallow with the effort of it."

Vince panted, tightening his grip on himself and speeding up the stroke.

"Don't you dare come yet, little man." Howard's voice was stern and ragged with his own arousal.

Vince moaned, but obliged, softening his grip and slowing his pace.

"I'd take you right to the brink before letting you slip slowly from between my lips. I'd kiss you the way you kissed me this morning while taking you in my hand and stroking your still moist cock so slowly you'd think I was literally trying to drive you mad."

"Mmm...leave it...to you...poetic..." Vince gasped between waves of pleasure.

Howard chuckled, his voice thick and teasing. "I'd make you leave those boots on, too, the ones you're wearing right now. I wanna feel those heels digging into my back as I fuck you into the couch."

Vince moaned "Yes. Yes!"

"I want you to pull your pants down, Vince. Do it." Howard demanded.

"Fossil...Bainbridge...back any...moment..." Vince breathed, so so close.

"Don't care. Do it. Then bend over the desk." Howard was getting close too, but he was way into this game by now to let it be over just yet.

Vince peeled his flares and pants all the way down to his ankles, knowing that's exactly how Howard wanted him. "Okay."

"Now, I wanna hear you suck your fingers. Three of them. Get them nice and slick." Howard licked his own palm, wrapping it around his cock and stroking himself from base to tip and back again as he listened to Vince's sucking and slurping around his fingers.

"Mmm...Okay. Take 'em out." the slurping stopped. "Good. Now, I want you to fuck yourself on them. I want you to start out slowly and build to a crescendo. I want you to speak to me as you do this."

Vince already had his fingers inside himself by the time Howard stopped talking--rocking back and forth against them in his awkward position. "I want you. Badly. I--AH!" he moaned loudly as his fingertips brushed his prostate. "Ah...oooh! Need you...inside...not...fingers...feel you...GAH!" He was so close his whole body was shaking violently. "Need to...come...Howard...PLEASE?!"

Howard felt the heat in his stomach churn and his balls tighten. It would only be a moment longer. "Come for me, Vince." The last thing he heard before succumbing to his own orgasm was Vince crying out his name and Fossil screaming at the top of his lungs about "semen sticky paperwork" and "kinky zoo-time fun-antics".


End file.
